


A Little Fall Of Rain

by QueenBoudica



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968), Romeo+Juliet (1996)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, I just really ship tybvolio, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, not a happy fic, okay, poor Benvolio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica/pseuds/QueenBoudica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Capulets mourn Tybalt, and the Montagues mourn Mercutio, Benvolio watches as the life he could've had crumbles into dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: major character death, grief/mourning, violence, descriptions of death, period typical homophobia  
> I've shipped Tybalt and Benvolio since I first read the play in seventh grade. After realising the sad lack of such fics on ao3, I decided to write one of my own. Also, I know it's not raining when the scene takes place in the play, but I didn't realise that until I started writing, and I reserve the right to artistic license. It also means I get to reference Les Mis in the title, so yaaaaaaaaaaay!

The silver rain fell from the clouds, weeping over the putrid streets of Verona. In the filthy alley, where rats desperately scrabbled for sustenance, lay the fallen corpse of the brave Tybalt, eyes glassy and unknowing. Always fighting in life, his temper finally quelled by the icy touch of death.

Shadow falling over the prone body, a man stood, letting his impassive mask crumble as a bitter tear slipped down his face.

Benvolio wept silently, reflecting on the times they shared. Times of carefree laughter and stolen kisses, hidden in alcoves.

He remembered the trading of false insults and clashing of swords and hidden urges to protect masked by a love of peace.

And he remembered the hatred etched into his cousin's face as his glittering blade sliced through the air, carving bloody slices of vengeance into Tybalt's body.

He remembered the crimson pooling on the cold, granite floor, and the bitter look of malice on his cousin's face, quickly melting into horror at what he had done.

He remembered the shock and denial and the terror and desperation and Romeopleasenoohgodogodtheressomuchbloodhelpidontknowwhattodoohgodohgodhelpme

And the horrifying realisation that Tybalt wasn't coming back.

As he stared down at his lover's body, Benvolio wept.

And, although all he wanted was to forget, all he could do was remember.


End file.
